Three's a Crowd
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: When you're seated in between two of your friends, and you're trying to take class notes while attempting to stare at your crush inconspicuously, sometimes things just don't go your way. Especially if those two friends keep writing things on your notes about the girl you might be in love with.


**Dedication: **For DarkNotes, 'cause she's awesome and cool like that, and she's been reviewing to almost all of my stuff. And her name has the word 'notes' in it and even though it's musical notes she's referring to, I don't particularly care. I'm sorry.

**Important: **For some of you, this may resemble **moon strut**'s '**study hard kids**', but it is no way, shape, or form plagiarism. Because, let's face it, what _hasn't _already been done?

**Random: **As I am writing this, CVS Pharmacy is calling our house and our caller id is completely pronouncing it wrong. It's snowing so hard right now, and I trudged through like over a foot to check on my cat and dog this morning. UGH. I love snow, but...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza would've totally happened by now.

**Notes: **Just for clarity - Natsu; _Gray__; _**Gajeel**

* * *

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Period: 4th

Date: IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

NOTES ON THE PYTHAGOREAN THEOREM

Substitute fifteen for a,add thirty to b_  
_

_It's add twenty for b, you moron. _

Gray! What are you doing?!

_Vandalism, stupid. What is this even? _

Notes, you icy prick. Class. Notes.

_Since when did you take notes? Your grades are shit. _

Why are you sitting so close? You're sitting too close, get away

**Hey Dragneel, I need to copy your English essay**

_Isn't that due today? _

Give me this! Ugh, NO, you can't copy my English essay

_Because he hasn't even written it_

GRAY, DON'T TAKE THE PAPER AWAY BEFORE I'VE FINISHED WRITING

**I need to copy it**

YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THAT CLASS, and I said STOP TAKING THE PAPER AWAY BEFORE I FINISH WRITING!

_The idiot's got a point: you aren't even in that class. Or this class. Why are you here? _

Oh wow look. The princess used proper punctuation and everything

**Why is your handwriting loopy and why does it look like cursive? **

_I HAPPEN TO PRIDE MYSELF ON MY HANDWRITING OKAY. _

It looks girly.

**It does**

Like, really.

_STOP. Stop talking about my beautiful handwriting RIGHT NOW. _

_Back to my previous question – why are you even taking notes? _

'Cause there's nothing else to do

**Why don't you just skip class then**

_Like what you're doing right now? _

NO DON'T WRITE ON THAT PART THAT'S THE ANSWER

**Look, I drew Salamander**

_What's he doing? What is that? _

STOP. STOP WRITING AND DRAWING ON MY NOTES I NEED THESE

_You're not even taking notes anymore, you're staring at Lucy. I'm gonna draw a Popsicle_

NO

**Dragneel's got the hots for Bunny Girl**

_Damn it, you knocked my hand. My Popsicle looks like something else now_

That sounded so wrong and on so many levels.

_Holy SHIT I just realized what Gajeel wrote_

**You should appreciate me more. **

NO. NO STOP WRITING THESE THINGS ON MY NOTES.

_But seriously, I'm kind of glad someone else noticed it besides me. I wonder if that moron even realizes it_

That 'moron' is sitting right here thank you very much

**He's in love with her. **

_Probably, wait how do you notice these things? _

WHAT?! NO NO I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH LUCY

**Educated guess**

_That's some educated guess shit you got right there_

STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT

**No, you stop it. Your handwriting is deplorable **

Wait, what does that mean?

_When did you start using such elaborate language?_

I don't understand

**It's because I pawn you all**

_No, no that's not it. _

Levy. It's because he's been hanging out with Levy so much.

_Now that you mention it_

**Natsu is in love with Bunny Girl, let's focus on this**

_I forgot_

**How could you forget? Your Popsicle drawing looks like a**

NO DON'T SAY IT THAT'S INDECENT

**Dammit! Don't just steal the paper away from me!**

Ha! Now you know how it feels!

_Dragqueen and Lucy, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-_

DON'T YOU DARE FINISH SPELLING THAT WORD

**I still need that English essay. **

WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT ENGLISH ESSAY

_Oh! Watch this! _

Gray.

GRAY

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GRAY?

WHY IS LUCY TURNING AROUND, GRAY?!

WHY IS SHE LOOKING OVER HERE, GRAY?!

**Stop that, you look demonic writing like that**

_Lucy and I are telepathically linked. I told her to turn around_

**Shit, no fucking way**

_Totally. _

You did not!

Gajeel.

Gajeel.

Why are you waving at her, Gajeel?

STOP

**Don't tell me how to live my life, asshat**

_Look she's waving back_

Gray no.

No Gray.

GRAY STOP IT, STOP WAVING

**How has your teacher not caught you two yet**

_You're in on this too, don't try and deny it_

**I said 'your teacher'**

Does it matter?

_Anyway, don't look now, but Lucy is totally smiling at you_

_I SAID DON'T LOOK. _

**Did he just melt? **

_That's why I said, 'DON'T LOOK' but does he listen to me? NO OF COURSE NOT_

Why is she smiling at me?

**I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were THAT stupid**

_He's beyond all hope, we should get them together_

**Why the hell not? I got nothing better to do this Saturday**

What. What is this? What's going on?

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a _

I will set fire to everything you love. Possibly even Juvia

_WHAT? NO! _

**I like Juvia, don't set her on fire. She's weird sure, but she's a friend. If you set her on fire I'll shove a metal spoon down your throat all the way to your other end and scoop out your**

_OKAY! BACK TO JUVIA NOW! I don't LOVE her! _

You've already defiled my notes with crude things about Lucy, and how I'm in love with her, so this is payback

**He just admitted it**

_NO, he did! _

What? WAIT NO I DIDN'T MEAN

**Do that freaky telepathy thing again, Fullbustier**

_Kay I'm gonna ignore that obvious insult and try it anyway_

WAIT LUCY IS TURNING AROUN AGAIN.

STOP IT RIGHT NOW GRAY

SHUT THAT CURSE OF YOURS OFF.

GRAY

GRAY!

**She looks confused**

_I just told her to turn around and not why_

**Salamander stop smiling like that, it's terrifying. **

_Bro stop. You look like you're hyperventilating and about to steal candy from little children_

**She's smiling again, she has a good smile**

You've got Levy so shut the hell up and stay away from her

_Wait she's turning back around. _

**What's she doing? **

_I can't tell_

I can't even READ my notes anymore

_Why are you even taking notes on something we learned in seventh grade? _

Because Wakaba clearly hasn't realized that he's in the wrong classroom teaching middle school math instead of Fiorean History. He doesn't even have the right GRADE.

**He sucks**

_That he does. _

Why won't you leave me alone? Why do you two continue to meddle in my life? Here's two things you could do; go away, and leave me the hell alone

**That's a fucking semi colon. You just needed a colon. Someone obviously needs to meddle in your spelling**

_Wait, Lucy's turning around again_

_She's coming over here and she's carrying WAIT THAT'S A NOTE_

**It's got Dragqueen's first name on it. **

_I want to see! _

No STOP IT'S ADDRESSED TO ME!

_She's smiling at you again, Natsu_

**No fucking way**

What?

_I can't believe this. _

WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

**Bunny Girl asked you out**

_Ha! She's got more guts than you Natsu I always knew _

_Are you alright? _

_Natsu? _

**Shit I think we broke him**

_He shouldn't have read that note for himself_

_It's WAY more suggestive if he reads it himself. _

**You think we should slap him or something? I think he passed out**

_Forget that! She wrote her phone number on here! She says to meet her at Fairy Diner later tonight after school. _

**WHAT**

_Girl's got guts, he totally scored_

**I still need his English essay though **

* * *

**end notes: **What did I even just write? I don't even know anymore...

Just so you know, Gray does not have telepathy - or maybe he does - Lucy just turned because of the sound of frantic scribbling on paper.

Ja ne.

**- Sonata **


End file.
